User blog:CEDJunior/Madison Rayne: Face or Heel?
This week "Face or Heel?" blog will focus on five-time TNA Knockouts Champion and two time TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion Madison Rayne. Face Madison: Madison began her TNA career as a babyface, but we wouldn't really get to see that side of her for long because she was turned heel within a few months. It wasn't until Madison returned from maternity leave in December 2013 that we would see her heroic side in full form, and the great thing was that her past alliance with Gail Kim was used as material for her role. Madison came back and helped ODB fight off both Kim and Lei'D Tapa, and later got a pinfall victory over her former tag team partner. It was on the following month that Madison defeated Gail to capture her fifth Knockouts Championship, and their feud would go on to last just a few more months. Madison's rivalry with Gail included a violent Street Fight, which Gail won, and a thrilling cage match at Lockdown, which Madison won. Madison's world came crashing down when Angelina Love returned to TNA on March 13, with plans to reunite The Beautiful People. Madison and former cohort Velvet Sky had teamed together months prior, but Angelina appeared to want Velvet back with her more than she wanted Madison. Knowing this, Madison turned down Angelina's offer, while Velvet accepted. In a later segment, Madison was attacked by Angelina; solidifying the returning KO as a villainess. What was supposed to be her retribution against Angelina on the following week would actually become betrayal, due to Velvet turning against Madison and attacking her at ringside; allowing Angelina to defeat her. The BP's became Madison's worst nightmare, as Velvet helped Angelina take the KO Title from her at Sacrifice. Madison would gain an ally in the form of newcomer Brittany, but that would become quite twisted when she became obsessed with her. Madison turned down Brittany's advances, and that would lead to Brittany attacking Madison on the July 3 edition of Impact Wrestling. Madison did get her retribution against Brittany by defeating her in a No DQ match two weeks later. Heel Madison: Madison's four-year stint as a villainess began at the drop of a hat during a match with Taylor Wilde as her partner against The BPs. Madison turned against her partner by delivering a slap to her face, and became the newest member of the BPs weeks later. For the most part, however, Madison was immensely subservient to Angelina and Velvet--to the point where she wasn't allowed to speak. However, by 2010, Madison would be hugely elevated when she captured her first Knockouts Championship at Lockdown. It was in a tag team match for all of the titles, and Madison pinned Tara to take Angelina's Knockouts Championship. She would then become a "career killer," doing so by winning Title vs Career matches against Tara (who turned into a villainess at Lockdown) and Roxxi. Madison graduated to top heel status when she acquired her own henchwoman, who was later revealed as Tara, and felt that she was bigger than the BPs. Though Tara would actually capture the Knockouts Championship at Bound for Glory, Madison would order Tara to hand the title to her, which she did. After regaining the title, Madison engaged in a months long feud with Mickie James, which included her and Tara running her down on Tara's motorcycle. Madison was knocked off as champion by James at Lockdown, and Tara would turn against her a month later at Sacrifice. Just a few months later, the evil Madison formed an alliance with returning villainess Gail Kim, and they would hold the Knockouts Tag Team Championship together, and she would help Gail win (and hold on to) the Knockouts Championship. After their title reign ended, Madison was put in this ludicrous angle where she had a secret crush, which was revealed to be senior referee Earl Hebner. Oh brother. That angle would lead to a fourth KO Title run for Madison, but it would come to an end when Taryn Terrell was put in as Knockouts referee, and Madison lost the title back to Brooke Tessmacher. Speaking of Taryn, Madison displayed a bit of a heel persona in a match against the fellow new mom a few weeks ago; even resorting to using the ropes for leverage in a pin attempt and acting innocent when she was caught. Regarding which side I prefer, I'm definitely going with Face Madison, mainly because there were too many things I didn't like about Madison's lengthy run as a heel. For one, that voice of hers. In the early years, I wanted Madison to talk. A couple of years later, I wanted her to shut up. I hated that they had Madison portrayed as a sycophant buttering up to then-Knockouts VP Karen Jarrett for months on end. And I really hated it when she was paired in a romantic angle with Earl Hebner. Brian Hebner would have made more sense, but Earl?! Despite that, Madison was great as a heel, and she did a great job showing off that side to her. The photo in this blog featuring Madison in a silver dress is one of the high points of her heel run; she truly had the look of a sexy and arrogant villainess. I really love Madison's current babyface run, and to be honest, I do hope that her antics against Taryn were one-time only. Though, I wouldn't mind a heel turn from Madison, but only if she's not as loud as she was before. Face Madison or Heel Madison? Which do you prefer? Category:Blog posts